Neuf Mois (et des poussières)
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Clarke est trop jeune pour être enceinte. A dix-sept ans, ça ne devrait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'a pas le droit de fumer – ou du moins n'aurait pas le droit si c'était possible dans l'arche – ni de boire ou de voter au conseil. Elle est mineure, et elle est trop jeune. Mais pourtant, le petit tube blanc qui lui indique qu'elle va être mère la fait pleurer de joie.


**Quand Ellana-Watson me défie d'écrire un OS sur le thème Clexa enceinte dans l'espace, voilà ce que ça donne … A charge de revanche, Cap !**

* * *

 **Mois -8**

Clarke est trop jeune pour être enceinte.

A dix-sept ans, ça ne devrait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'a pas le droit de fumer – ou du moins n'aurait pas le droit si c'était possible dans l'arche – ni de boire ou de voter au conseil. Elle est mineure, et elle est trop jeune.

Mais pourtant, le petit tube blanc qui lui indique qu'elle va être mère la fait pleurer de joie.

Elle l'a voulu ce bébé, elle l'a rêvé. Elle l'a tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il n'était qu'une idée dans sa tête, et elle lui a donné un prénom alors qu'il n'était que des chuchotements de Lexa dans son oreille.

Et maintenant qu'elle en a la confirmation, maintenant qu'il n'est plus un rêve, ses dix-sept ans ne font même pas peur à Clarke. Après tout, le Conseil encourage les grossesses à un jeune âge pour des raisons précises.

Les lois de Conception sont passées après qu'on ait découvert une fille née illégalement cachée sous le plancher d'une loge de la Station Usine, et qui y vivait depuis sa naissance. Pour éviter les naissances non désirées, le Conseil a décidé de contrôler les naissances désirées, à tel point que plus rien n'est naturel. Les régulations sont telles qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bébé autorisé par couple, ou plutôt un seul _Déclenchement d'une Procréation Médicalement Supervisée_ par couple, et que tout le monde prend des contraceptifs dès la puberté – hommes et femmes, en couple ou célibataires, gays ou hétéros peu importe.

Avoir un bébé est l'une des choses les plus compliquées à avoir sur l'Arche – et c'est peu dire quand on sait l'étendue de ce qu'on peut dégoter sur le marché noir. Chaque grossesse est scrutée, observée, suivie avec soin. S'il y a un quelconque risque pour la mère ou le bébé, elle sera arrêtée avant terme, comme tous les traitements médicaux que l'Arche ne peut pas soutenir.

La survie des plus forts, même pour les enfants à naître.

C'est pour ça que le Conseil encourage les grossesses chez les femmes jeunes – pour avoir le moins de risques possibles de complications. Bien sûr, jeune ne signifie pas non plus dix-sept ans, et Clarke est jeune, mais pas inconsciente. Elle sait parfaitement pourquoi elle a lancé la démarche.

Leur seule chance de rester ensemble, c'était d'inscrire leurs deux noms sur cette demande de _Déclenchement du Processus de Conception_.

C'était leur seule chance de se construire une famille, toutes les deux.

Leur seule chance d'une vie normale.

Une fois que le bébé sera né, plus personne ne pourra tenter de les séparer. Elles pourront se marier, et élever leur enfant ensemble. Plus de rendez-vous secret, plus de rêves d'évasion impossible et de promesses qu'elles ne pourront pas tenir.

Ce bébé est leur rêve devenu réalité, et la meilleure chose qui ait pu leur arriver, à toutes les deux.

Clarke est sûre d'elle.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait peur ? Lexa sera à ses côtés à chaque étape.

Quand elle voit le test, Lexa ne pleure pas mais elle n'en est pas loin. Elle le fixe avec un tel air de recueillement que Clarke finit par lui demander si elle est heureuse, ou si elle regrette.

Lexa sort de sa torpeur, et éclate de rire. Elle serre Clarke contre elle – _doucement,_ parceque le ventre de Clarke contient un précieux colis – et embrasse absolument chaque millimètre de peau qui lui accessible, et lui promet que tout va bien se passer.

Clarke la croit, bien sûr. Lexa ne lui a jamais menti.

 **Mois -7**

L'Arche va tomber.

L'Arche va tomber et Jake est exécuté sous leurs yeux, pour en avoir voulu prévenir ses habitants.

Toutes les précautions que Lexa a prises pour que Clarke et le bébé soient hors de tout dangers sont perdues, parceque la vie de Clarke ne vaut plus rien à ses yeux maintenant qu'elle a vu Jake envoyé à la dérive.

Elle est prête à envoyer la vidéo que son père avait monté elle-même maintenant, peu importe les conséquences, et Lexa la supplie de se taire, d'arrêter de parler de cette maudite vidéo devant les gardes qui sont en train de refermer les portes du sas. Clarke a perdu ses repères avec son père, et en oublie presque le petit étranger qui grandit dans son ventre, mais pas sa petite amie.

Lexa a promis de les protéger tous les deux.

Et Lexa aime Clarke plus que sa raison. Plus que sa liberté. Plus que sa propre vie.

Et elle n'hésite pas une seconde à se placer devant la blonde quand les gardes se tournent vers elle, prêts à l'emmener.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Ils ne la dévisagent même pas en avançant vers la blonde, et les menottes sont déjà tirées, et Clarke les regarde avec un mélange de détermination et de défi, mais Lexa ne les laissera pas approcher.

« Elle est enceinte ! »

Les gardes s'arrêtent d'un coup, et se jettent des regards interrogateurs entre eux. Les lois de l'Arche font en sorte qu'il faut attendre que le bébé soit né pour que Clarke exécute sa peine, ils le savent. Sauf que Clarke a dix-sept ans, et elle sera majeure dans huit mois, quand sa peine sera applicable.

Ce ne sera pas une cellule qui l'attendra alors, mais la dérive, ils le savent tous.

« Prenez-moi à sa place »

Clarke tourne la tête vers Lexa d'un seul coup et un seul regard dans les yeux verts suffit à lui faire comprendre que la décision est prise.

« Non, Lex ! »

« C'était moi » ment Lexa d'un ton neutre « C'est moi qui ai aidé Monsieur Gryffin à faire la vidéo. Je savais que vous hésiteriez à condamner la fille d'un membre du conseil, alors j'ai dit à Clarke de prendre ma place »

« C'est faux ! Lex, arrête ! »

Mais Lexa est bornée. Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour garder la mère de son enfant en sécurité, Clarke le sait.

Les gardes n'hésitent pas longtemps. Jeter en prison une fille anonyme vaut sûrement mieux pour eux que de faire exécuter la meilleure amie du fils du Chancelier.

Lexa ne proteste pas quand ils lui passent les menottes, et la saisissent par les épaules.

Clarke hurle, et se débat, et manque d'envoyer son coude dans l'œil de sa mère qui essaye de la calmer, mais Lexa reste stoïque. Droite. _Déterminée_.

Les gardes la poussent vers la Station qui contient les cellules où sont enfermés les mineurs, et Lexa se retourne une dernière fois vers Clarke pour lui sourire doucement.

« Non … »

Clarke s'effondre dans les bras d'Abby, qui la resserre contre elle. Mais sa mère essaie de se rassurer elle-même, et Clarke le sait.

« Non » Clarke se relève et repousse les bras de sa mère hors d'elle « Tu les a laissé faire »

« Clarke … »

« Tu savais qu'elle avait rien fait, tu _savais_ que c'était moi ! Et tu les as laissé l'emmener »

« Clarke, tu es enceinte »

Abby pense qu'elle a protégé sa fille, mais Clarke refuse de croire un instant à ses explications. Elle n'aurait pas laissé partir la seule personne de sa vie qui n'ait jamais considéré Clarke comme une gamine si c'était le cas.

Lexa est la seule avec son père à l'avoir protégée, et elle va passer des mois et des mois en cellule pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas commis.

« Je te le pardonnerai jamais »

 **Mois -6**

Cela fait plus d'un mois que Lexa est en cellule, et Clarke est en train de devenir folle. Elle n'a pas eu le droit d'aller la voir, pas une seule fois.

 _Pas de visite conjugale pour les mineurs,_ lui a ricané au nez un garde la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé.

Lexa n'a personne d'autre. Cela fait un mois qu'elle est en solitaire dans sa cellule, et que personne ne vient la voir.

Clarke est à moitié folle d'inquiétude, mais elle ne peut rien faire. Alors elle s'isole aussi – par solidarité ou par amour, elle ne sait pas vraiment. Elle ne veut plus parler à Wells, elle ne veut plus avoir aucun contact avec sa mère.

Il n'y a que Lexa dans ses pensées, Lexa qui est si proche et si loin à la fois.

Mais contrairement à sa petite amie, Clarke n'est pas seule, au vu du petit relief qui se dessine sous son nombril. Leur bébé commence à grandir, et Lexa ne peut même pas le voir. Lexa ne peut pas être là quand Clarke se sent mal le matin, ni faire une liste des odeurs qui la rend malade ou masser ses pieds fatigués.

Si l'autre mère de son enfant n'avait pas sacrifié sa liberté pour les garder en sécurité tous les deux, Clarke aurait récupéré la vidéo de son père, et l'aurait diffusée dans tout l'Arche.

Au lieu de ça, elle passe ses journées à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et à roder près de la Station Prison.

C'est comme ça qu'elle finit par les entendre un jour, deux gardes à discuter ensemble. Elle est tellement souvent là, à essayer d'approcher de Lexa ou de lui faire passer des messages qu'ils ne font même plus attention à elle.

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'on les sort tous des cellules » elle entend.

Son cœur se met à battre, parcequ'elle sait ce que ça signifie. Ils vont sortir les mineurs de leur cellule, et il n'y a que deux choses qui les attendent – la réinsertion dans l'Arche ou la dérive.

Le fait qu'ils sortent tous les détenus ensemble ne pointe pas vers la deuxième option. Et effectivement, les gardes commencent à sortir les jeunes de leurs prisons, un par un.

Certains se mettent à hurler qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir, d'autres reste silencieux, mais tous sont menottés et pâles, et tous ont l'air effrayés.

La nouvelle a du se répandre vite, parcequ'un attroupement se fait bientôt devant le couloir où les jeunes prisonniers défilent, mais Clarke est au premier rang, toujours.

Lexa est dans une de ces foutues cellules.

Lexa est là, elle le sait, Lexa n'a pas été sortie de sa cellule avant. Elle n'est pas partie à la dérive, elle ne _peut_ pas avoir quitté Clarke. Elle ne peut juste pas.

Alors quand Lexa apparaît enfin, sortie de l'une des dernières cellules du couloir, et si petite entre les deux colosses qui lui servent d'escorte, le cœur de Clarke se brise un peu. Un tout petit peu.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa tourne tout de suite la tête vers elle, comme si elle avait toujours su que Clarke serait là derrière la barrière humaine de gardes à l'attendre, et lui sourit faiblement.

Elle a la peau plus blanche que dans ses souvenirs et des cercles noirs qui lui entourent les yeux, mais elle est toujours aussi belle, et les larmes coulent des yeux de Clarke sans même qu'elle les sente sur ses joues.

« Lex … »

Clarke voudrait la toucher, et lui attraper la main, et se perdre dans la forêt de ses yeux verts, mais les gardes forment un mur entre elle et sa petite amie, et alors qu'elle essaie de tendre un bras vers Lexa, un garde la repousse en arrière.

« Hey ! Elle est enceinte ! » gronde Lexa, avec plus de force et plus de colère que ne devrait contenir la voix de quelqu'un qui a passé un mois toute seule dans une geôle, et le garde s'éloigne de Clarke en levant les mains en l'air.

Clarke pose une main sur son ventre, et Lexa sourit. Parcequ'elle est menottée, et faible, et est peut-être sur le chemin du sas de dérive, mais qu'elle protégera Clarke si cest la dernière chose qu'elle doit faire.

Le garde à ses côtés la pousse et lui grogne d'avancer, et Lexa garde les yeux rivés sur Clarke, parcequ'elle vient d'apercevoir son ventre et la petite bosse qui y est apparue. Le bump serait presque invisible pour quiconque ne connait par le corps de Clarke sur le bout des doigts, mais Lexa le voit tout de suite, et ses yeux verts envoient mille questions muettes à la blonde.

Clarke lui fait signe que tout va bien pour le bébé, et Lexa sourit si tendrement que Clarke ne peut que sourire aussi.

Les gardes arrivent enfin à la traîner jusqu'au bout du couloir, et les yeux verts croisent une dernière fois les yeux bleus alors que Lexa disparait comme les autres mineurs.

« Non ! Lex ! »

Clarke veut pousser les gardes, et courir rejoindre Lexa, mais le mur est trop fort, et son bébé, elle doit penser à son bébé.

Des bras entourent sa taille, et Clarke reconnait tout de suite Abby.

« Ça va aller ma chérie. Je te promets que ça va aller »

Et Clarke s'effondre dans les bras de sa mère, parcequ'elle lui en veut encore – elle lui en voudra toujours – mais elle vient peut-être de voir l'amour de sa vie vivante pour la dernière fois, et elle n'est pas prête à dire au revoir.

« Lexa … Lexa »

Les mots n'arrivent plus à se former, et Clarke ne peut plus prononcer un autre prénom, mais les bras de sa mère se glissent doucement autour de sa tête et de son dos, et elle s'y réfugie comme quand elle était gamine.

« Ils ne partent pas à la dérive, Clarke »

Clarke relève la tête, et cherche le mensonge sur le visage de sa mère. Elle ne le trouve pas.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? »

Abby laisse un petit moment avant de répondre, et c'est d' une voix tremblante que Clarke ne reconnait pas.

« Ils retournent sur Terre »

 **Mois -5**

Les chiffres et les courbes qui clignotent et évoluent doucement au fil de la journée sont la seule chose qui garde Clarke saine ces jours-ci.

Elle garde les yeux sur le tableau de bord où les vitaux des Cent sont affichés toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Cela fait trois semaines qu'ils sont descendus sur Terre, et trois semaines que Clarke vit _littéralement_ dans la salle, à regarder les vitaux évoluer, et à grincer des dents quand certains s'éteignent.

Et depuis quelques jours, les signaux disparaissent les uns après les autres, à un tel rythme qu'Abby et les autres membres du Conseil se demandent s'il n'y a pas une sorte d'épidémie ou de contamination qui ronge les Cent de l'intérieur.

Clarke ne prête pas attention aux signaux qui se sont éteints. Elle ne connaissait pas la plupart des Cent de toute façon, à part une petite dizaine de délinquants, et elle regarde de temps en temps les vitaux de Miller et de Wells mais Lexa, _Lexa_.

Ses yeux ne sont que sur Lexa jour et nuit, et elle garde toujours une main sur son ventre où leur enfant grandit comme pour la rassurer. Une partie de Lexa est avec elle, toujours.

Abby supplie Clarke de se reposer, de penser au bébé, mais Clarke ne peut pas se résoudre à quitter le tableau de bord des yeux.

Elle s'endort dans un fauteuil toutes les nuits au rythme des battements cardiaques qui viennent du bracelet de Lexa qui ralentissent et se réveille avec sa tension qui accélère.

Elles vivent tous les deux au même rythme, à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et l'étrange routine qui s'est installée calme et rassure assez Clarke pour qu'elle continue à prendre ses vitamines prénatales et à prendre soin d'elle comme le devrait toute femme enceinte.

Mais les vitaux des nouveaux Terriens s'éteignent de plus en plus, et quand elle se réveille ce matin-là, il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de données encore envoyées par les bracelets.

Les Cent sont en train de mourir, c'est ce qu'en conclut Abby.

Sa mère est inquiète, mais ne dit rien à Clarke, comme pour tenter de la protéger à nouveau. Elle n'en aura pas l'occasion longtemps, cependant.

Le signal de Lexa se coupe d'un coup comme les autres quelques jours après à peine. Clarke tombe sur le sol en hurlant de douleur quand elle l'aperçoit. Abby se précipite à genoux au sol pour la soutenir, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse faire ne peut apaiser la douleur perçante que ressent Clarke.

Les vitaux de Lexa sont tombés.

Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose.

Une douleur perçante se répand d'un coup dans son ventre et les mains de Clarke s'agrippent à son ventre.

« Clarke ! »

Le bébé, Clarke doit penser au bébé.

Abby l'allonge comme elle peut sur le sol et hurle des ordres autour d'elle, mais les yeux de sa fille restent rivés sur le tableau de bord où le nom de Lexa s'affiche barré d'une croix rouge. Grâce à Abby, elle évite de peu la fausse couche ce jour-là, mais Clarke écoute à peine ce que chuchote sa mère à son oreille.

Le signal de Lexa était la seule chose qui la reliait à la mère de son enfant. Clarke a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

Sauf que le bébé, le bébé est une partie de Lexa aussi.

Et Clarke sait qu'elle ne peut pas se laisser aller maintenant. Lexa est descendue sur Terre pour les garder en sécurité, et Clarke va tout faire pour qu'elle n'est pas sacrifié sa liberté en vain.

Tous les jours, Clarke regarde le tableau où le vital de Lexa s'est éteint, et tous les jours elle lui répète la même promesse. Elle va amener leur bébé sur Terre. Elle va le ramener à Lexa.

 **Mois - 4**

Le tableau de bord parait bien vide, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun vitaux allumés. Le dernier vital s'est éteint il y a quelques jours, mais ils savent que les Cent ne sont pas morts.

Ils ont reçu un signal par radio qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à déchiffrer, mais qui vient du vaisseau qui a amené les délinquants sur Terre, ils le savent.

Lexa est peut-être encore en vie. C'est la seule pensée qui permet encore à Clarke de se lever le matin.

Ça, et la drôle de sensation dans son ventre, l'espèce de vrombissement si familier et si étranger à la fois à chaque mouvement du bébé.

Mais la potentielle survie des Cent n'apporte pas le réconfort qu'elle était censée offrir. L'Arche est en panique, et sa mère est de plus en plus débordée par les évènements – les rations d'oxygène sont au plus bas et les médicaments se font rares.

Abby est obligée de lui faire passer ses vitamines prénatales en cachette maintenant, et Clarke continue à les prendre – pour Lexa – mais elle refuse d'avoir rien à faire avec le Conseil ou aucune de leur décision.

Alors pour éviter Abby, et Jaha, et tous ces autres adultes qui croient pouvoir la traiter comme une gamine malgré la preuve irréfutable qu'elle n'en est plus une qui pousse dans son ventre, Clarke traine dans les stations de l'Arche où elle n'était jamais allée avant.

C'est là qu'elle rencontre Raven, au détour d'un couloir.

Raven a les mains pleines cambouis et est à moitié couchée sous une machine géante dont Clarke ne connait même pas le nom et ne relève pas la tête quand elle demande à l'ombre derrière elle de lui passer la clef à molette qu'elle a laissé au sol.

Clarke décide de rester à ses côtés, puisqu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire de mieux de toute façon, et c'est après quelques remarques sarcastiques qu'elles échangent leurs noms. La tête de Raven sort tout de suite de dessous sa machine et elle front des sourcils tâchés d'huile.

« T'es la fille du Docteur Griffin ? »

Clarke lui répond d'un demi-sourire et hausse des épaules, alors que les yeux de la mécanicienne descendent un peu plus bas.

« Oh mais vous êtes deux à ce que je vois »

Clarke baisse les yeux vers son ventre rebondi, et pose une main protectrice dessus par automatisme.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une »

« Pas un peu jeune pour déjà enfanter comme ça, Griffin ? Je me demande ce que Mama Griffin et le Conseil en pense »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle en pense » grogne Clarke, et Raven lève un sourcil étonné

« Et le père, il en dit quoi ? »

Le sourire de Clarke tombe d'un coup, et quand Raven se tourne vers elle, des larmes dévalent silencieusement ses joues.

« Oh merde, Clarke je suis désolée … Il fait partie des Cent, hein ? »

« _Elle_ » corrige Clarke, et Raven ricane.

« Eh ben dis-donc, que de révélations sur les Griffin en une journée »

Clarke sourit faiblement mais ne dit rien. Raven parait réfléchir un moment, et puis s'accroupit face à elle d'un air complice.

« Si je te montre quelque chose, tu promets de garder le secret, Griff ? »

C'est comme ça que Clarke découvre le vaisseau secret de Raven, et que celle-ci lui confie son projet fou. Descendre sur Terre. Retrouver son petit ami qui est parti dans la même navette que Lexa, avec les autres délinquants.

Et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, Clarke comprend Raven – mieux que personne – et lui promet de l'aider.

Les jours qui suivent, Clarke se démène pour dégoter le régulateur de pression qu'elle lui a demandé, et Raven répare le vaisseau comme elle peut. Elles ne pourront pas garder le secret longtemps, elles le savent, mais quand Raven lui annonce enfin que la navette est prête et lui propose de venir avec elle, Clarke refuse.

Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé, et il faut quelqu'un pour déclencher le lancement de la petite navette vers la Terre de toute façon.

Raven la serre longtemps dans ses bras – plus longtemps qu'il est opportun pour quelqu'un qui est recherché et qui risque d'être envoyé à la dérive à tout moment – et lui promet de tout faire pour la joindre une fois qu'elle sera sur Terre.

« Et si tu vois Lex, dis-lui … dis-lui … »

La main de Raven se pose sur l'épaule de Clarke, et la serre doucement en guise de réconfort.

« Dis-lui qu'on l'attend. Tous les deux »

Raven hoche de la tête et saute dans son vaisseau dans un dernier clin d'œil. Les gardes entrent en courant dans la salle pile quand la capsule s'en va, et ils ne peuvent que la regarder partir, impuissants.

Clarke devrait se faire arrêter pour trafic illégal, mais les gardes la laissent tranquille, à cause de son ventre rebondi ou de la chute de l'Arche, elle ne sait pas bien.

Mais elle regarde la navette qui contient Raven se diriger vers Terre à une vitesse folle avec l'espoir insensé que là où elle va, Lexa a les yeux rivés vers elle.

 **Mois -3**

L'Arche est en train de mourir.

L'Arche va tomber, et toutes les stations ne pourront pas être sauvées. La veille du jour où les réserves d'oxygène doivent définitivement s'épuiser, une dizaine de personnes essayent de s'échapper à bord d'un vaisseau, et vont exploser leur navette en plein vol.

Clarke se demande si les cent qui sont sur le sol ont vu l'explosion. Si Lexa a cru que Clarke était à bord de la navette. Si elle a ressenti la même chose que Clarke quand son vital s'est éteint. Elle espère de tout cœur que non.

Raven a réussi à leur faire parvenir un message grésillant une semaine après son arrivée sur le sol, mais sa radio a dû casser en route puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu d'autres signes de vie depuis.

Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui est arrivé aux Cent, ni ce qui les attend sur Terre, mais atterrir sur Terre est leur seul espoir de survie.

Alors Clarke suit Abby quand celle-ci lui annonce qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de rejoindre un vaisseau qui va tenter de se séparer des autres stations pour rejoindre le sol, et rejoint le petit groupe qui s'y est réfugié.

Clarke a fini par pardonner sa mère, parcequ'elles vont peut-être mourir alors que son bébé n'a même pas vu le jour, et elle sait que Lexa n'aurait jamais voulu être la source indirecte de tension entre elle et Abby.

Clarke écoute sa mère et Kane faire rentrer le plus de gens dans la navette en qu'ils vont rejoindre la Terre sans grande conviction, mais elle doit essayer. Elle doit rejoindre Lexa.

Le vaisseau se met vite à trembler comme si il était secoué dans tous les sens, et Abby passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle. Clarke s'accroche, un bras toujours enroulé en protection autour de son ventre, et tente de protéger son bébé des vibrations infernales comme elle le peut.

Et alors que le vaisseau approche de plus en plus de la Terre elle sent un drôle de frémissement sous ses doigts. Comme souvent le bébé bouge, mais pour la première fois on peut le sentir de l'extérieur.

Le mur contre lequel elle est appuyée vibre assez fort contre son dos pour l'envoyer valser au loin, mais les seules secousses que Clarke ressent, ce sont les petits signaux que lui envoie leur sous le bout de ses doigts.

Et Clarke fait une promesse silencieuse à Lexa, là où l'amour de sa vie se trouve.

Leur bébé ne mourra pas dans l'espace.

Clarke va descendre sur Terre, et donner tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'elle possède à leur bébé - autant que pour _deux_ personnes - jusqu'à ce que Lexa les retrouve, et que leur famille soit réunie.

Les pensées de Clarke sont tellement tournées vers le bébé et vers Lexa qu'elle réalise à peine que la descente est finie. Qu'à travers les chocs et les tremblements, le vaisseau vient de se poser au sol.

Abby embrasse sa fille encore et encore, et Clarke se laisse faire faiblement. Les habitants du vaisseau commencent à débattre du danger d'ouvrir la porte sur un air potentiellement toxique, et essaient de voter pour élire le premier à sortir sur le sol, mais Clarke ne participe pas au débat.

Elle est sur la même planète que Lexa – c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. La porte s'ouvre finalement, et Kane en bon leader sort en premier. Abby le suit de près, et tend tout de suite un bras vers sa fille.

« Clarke ! Viens voir ! »

Clarke sort à la suite de sa mère, et ce qu'elle découvre est plus beau et plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'elle a pu dessiner avant.

Elle voit pour la première fois de sa vie la terre, et les arbres et le sol, mais alors que tout le monde s'émerveille autour d'elle, Clarke n'a d'yeux que pour le ciel - là où Lexa regarde sûrement.

Lexa croit sûrement qu'elle est encore là-haut, mais elle est là, elle est bien là, sur Terre, et elle va la retrouver. _Ils_ vont la retrouver.

 **Mois -2**

La nouvelle parvient alors que Clarke est dans le bloc médical avec sa mère, à aider comme elle peut les malades qui ont besoin d'elles.

Ils ont retrouvé les Cent - enfin. _Enfin_.

Leur campement est à quelques heures de marche à pied du Camp Jaha, mais rapidement atteignables en jeep, et Clarke se porte tout de suite volontaire pour faire partie des premières expéditions.

Pendant tout le trajet, dans la Jeep qui fait des bonds et des sursauts sur la route bosselée, la main de Clarke est enroulée autour de son ventre. Abby ne voulait pas qu'elle risque de mettre en danger le bébé avec ce voyage, mais Clarke n'a rien voulu l'avoir.

Elle a promis qu'elle les réunirait, Lexa et leur bébé. Elle a _promis_.

Quand ils arrivent enfin au Camp de fortune qui sert de refuge aux Cent, Clarke saute de la Jeep, et scrute avec attention les visages familiers qu'elle aperçoit.

Les Délinquants sont beaucoup moins nombreux que cent, et portent toutes les misères du monde sur leurs visages, mais Raven reconnait Clarke au loin et court tout de suite vers elle en riant.

« Griff ! »

Clarke se jette dans les bras de Raven, qui essaie de l'attraper dans une demi-étreinte pour ne pas broyer le gros ventre de la blonde contre elle.

« Où est Lexa ? » demande joyeusement Clarke dès qu'elle en a l'occasion

Raven soupire, et regarde le sol.

« Raven ! Lex, elle est où ? Et Wells ? Tu les as pas vu ? »

« Clarke … Lexa et Octavia sont parties en expédition il y a déjà plusieurs jours et - »

« Qui ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié que tu l'as jamais connu … Octavia, la petite sœur de Bellamy ? Qui était cachée sous le sol dans leur cabine ? »

« Celle à cause de qui sont passées les lois de Conception ? » demande Clarke, et sa main dessine des cercles autour de son nombril

« Celle-là, ouais. Et bien, elles sont parties chercher à bouffer près du camp, et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Elles sont pas revenues, Clarke. On les as pas revues depuis ce jour-là »

Le sol s'effondre à nouveau sous les pieds de Clarke, mais c'est comme une mauvaise habitude maintenant. Raven la rattrape avant qu'elle puisse tomber réellement, et l'aide à s'asseoir par terre.

« C'est … c'est pas possible »

Raven lui fait signe de respirer doucement, mais les yeux de Clarke lui ordonne de s'expliquer, et c'est ce qu'elle fait lentement.

« C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive … Il y a déjà eu quatre autres comme elles qui sont parties un jour hors du camp, et qui sont jamais rentrés »

« Mais ils sont où ? »

« On pense que les Natifs les ont enlevés »

« Et Wells ? Il est où ? Enlevé aussi ? »

Raven ne répond rien, mais Clarke suit son regard, et aperçoit les piles de terre au sol qui recouvrent la dernière demeure de son meilleur ami.

« Non ... »

Les bras de Raven l'entourent avant que Clarke n'ait pas se pencher au sol pour vider le contenu de son estomac, et elle retombe dans l'étreinte de son amie. Ses yeux ne quittent pas un instant la tombe de Wells.

Clarke est terrifiée, et elle est glacée, mais Lexa n'est pas sous cette pile de terre. Lexa est vivante.

 **Mois -1**

Lexa est vivante.

 _Lexa est vivante._

Clarke se le répète tous les jours, comme une litanie, comme la seule prière à laquelle elle peut croire maintenant qu'elle est descendue du ciel avec les siens coloniser cette Terre qui ne les a pas attendus pour mûrir.

Lexa est vivante.

Clarke le murmure aussi, quand personne n'est prêt d'elle – prêt d' _eux_ – au bébé qui grandit et qui bouge en elle, et dont chaque mouvement la font sourire et lui déchire le cœur - parceque le bébé sera bientôt là, mais Lexa est toujours absente.

Mais Lexa est vivante.

Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Clarke qui l'annonce, mais Bellamy.

Lui est aussi préoccupé que Clarke de la disparition soudaine de sa petite sœur, et part en expédition tous les deux jours pour retrouver tous les disparus. Si Clarke n'était pas gonflée comme un hippopotame qui aurait avalé un éléphant, elle partirait avec lui.

Sauf que quand Bellamy rentre cette fois, son visage n'est pas sombre et fermé comme d'habitude – non, il porte quelque chose que Clarke a cru avoir abandonné depuis longtemps. Il porte de l'espoir.

Bellamy serre Clarke dans ses bras, et lui glisse à l'oreille les mots magiques qu'elle se répète toute la journée depuis des semaines.

Lexa est vivante. Et Octavia, et Jasper, et Monty, et les autres qui ont disparu sans laisser aucune trace derrière eux sur le sol hostile.

Ils se sont fait enlever par des hommes en combinaison, c'est ce qu'a compris Bellamy. Il les a vu agir sur un Natif, qu'ils ont ensuite traîné vers le Mont Weather, et en refermer la lourde porte de fer sur eux.

Ils enlèvent des gens qui sont sans combinaison et sans masque, et Bellamy en est sûr – Lexa et Octavia et les autres sont derrière cette porte de fer.

Clarke s'exclame qu'il faut aller de ce pas au Mont Weather, et aller libérer les leurs – elle dit _eux_ même si son cœur crie Lexa, Lexa – mais Bellamy l'interrompt avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se redresser correctement.

Il a observé la porte de fer et l'énorme forteresse pendant des heures, et même si ça lui crève le cœur de l'admettre, il en est venu à la conclusion que le Mont Weather est invincible. Imprenable.

Mais Clarke ne veut pas l'entendre. Cela fait des mois que Lexa lui a été enlevée, et maintenant qu'elle sait enfin où elle est, elle devrait accepter l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir ?

Elle hurle que Bellamy est un lâche, et qu'il abandonne sa petite sœur sans même avoir essayé de la sauver, et que Lexa est peut-être blessée et peut-être en train de l'appeler à l'aide mais qu'elle ne peut pas entendre.

Clarke rage, et tonne, et cogne de toutes ses forces contre les larges épaules de Bellamy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule dans ses bras, parceque son ventre s'est soudainement durci sous sa main, et la douleur l'envoie au sol.

« Clarke ! T'as des contractions ? » s'affole Bellamy, et Clarke nie de la tête, parceque le bébé ne peut pas naître maintenant.

C'est trop tôt, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Bellamy vocifère des ordres derrière lui et bientôt Abby débarque en courant au côté de sa fille, mais Clarke la repousse en grimaçant qu'elle est venue pour rien, parceque le bébé ne va pas naître aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde s'affaire autour d'elle sans l'écouter, mais elle, elle sait.

Le bébé ne naitra pas aujourd'hui, non, il voulait juste lui envoyer un message. Lui dire qu'il était toujours là.

Clarke sait qu'elle devrait prendre plus soin d'elle et de son dernier trimestre de grossesse, mais la disparition de Lexa l'a tellement préoccupée qu'elle s'est laissé aller. Parfois, les autres oublient que Clarke a dix-sept ans, et que malgré sa maturité précoce acquise avec leur arrivée sur Terre, elle reste une adolescente. Presque une gamine.

Parfois Clarke oublie elle-même. Elle est jeune, et ne devrait pas avoir tant de responsabilités sur les épaules, encore moins enceinte de huit mois. Mais c'est sa vie pourtant. Et parfois, elle a besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre.

Abby finit par lui assurer que c'était une fausse alerte, et que ce genre de contractions arrivent souvent en fin de grossesse.

Clarke s'en veut. Elle a failli à la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Lexa de prendre soin du bébé coûte que coûte.

Quand sa mère quitte enfin son chevet pour aller retrouver Kane et les autres membres du Conseil, Clarke fond en larmes et s'excuse au rebondi de son ventre.

Elle va faire attention maintenant, elle le promet. Elle ne tentera plus d'aller retrouver Lexa avant la naissance de leur bébé.

 **Mois 0**

Quelques jours après que Clarke lui ait montré le test de grossesse positif, Lexa avait que blagué que leur bébé naîtrait peut-être sur Terre, et que Clarke accoucherait dans la forêt avec une branche d'arbre entre les dents.

Elle ne savait pas alors à quel point elle aurait raison.

Le bébé est prêt à naître, mais Clarke n'est pas prêtre à devenir mère, pas comme ça, pas sans Lexa à ses côtés pour la rassurer et lui promettre que tout va bien aller.

Mais le bébé n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme depuis neuf mois à vrai dire, et a décidé que sa naissance, c'était pour _maintenant_ – prête ou pas.

Le campement est sous l'assaut de Natifs qui sont décidés à les déloger, et la plupart des Cent sont en train de combattre sous les ordres de Bellamy dehors, mais Clarke elle est bloquée dans le bloc médical, à tourner en rond pour essayer de calmer la douleur et à réciter tous les jurons qu'elle connait dans toutes les langues de l'Arche.

 _Bien sûr_ que le bébé de Lexa choisirait de naitre en plein milieu de l'apocalypse. Clarke hurle contre sa copine qui n'est pas là que c'est de sa faute, mais pleure aussi qu'elle voudrait qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Raven, qui ne peut pas être dehors avec les autres à cause de sa jambe folle, essaie d'adoucir le feu qu'est une Clarke Griffin sur le point d'accoucher.

Elle remarque que le bébé Gryffin est le premier bébé de l'Arche à naitre sur terre, et le premier à accomplir ce que ses ancêtres ont désiré. Revenir sur la Terre de leur origine, et la coloniser à nouveau. Raven rajoute que _techniquement_ , c'est la première native, et qu'on devrait peut-être lui trouver un prénom en rapport avec, du genre _Gaïa_ ou _Terrienne_ , et Clarke lui hurle que si elle n'a rien d'intéressant à dire à part un ramassis de conneries qui la déconcentre pendant qu'elle est en train d'accoucher naturellement, elle peut sortir loin de sa tente.

Raven fait semblant de bouder, mais pas pour longtemps puisque la main de Clarke qui broie ses phalanges lui arrache quand même un cri. C'est le premier d'une longue série.

Les cris et les explosions résonnent toujours en dehors du bloc médical quand le premier cri du bébé raisonne dans la pièce, mais celui-ci est si fort qu'il les surpasse tous.

 _C'est bien le bébé de Lexa_ pense Clarke en laissant retomber une tête épuisée contre l'oreiller.

« C'est une fille » sourit Abby en passant le bébé à sa fille.

Clarke est presque morte, et elle vient d'accoucher sans péridurale, aidée seulement de quelques antidouleurs aussi inutiles que de l'eau, mais le bébé que sa mère vient de placer entre ses bras a les yeux verts.

C'est quand elle les voit que Clarke fond véritablement en larmes. Sa fille a cessé de pleurer, et ouvre grand ses yeux verts – les yeux de Lexa, les yeux de sa mère, de l'âme sœur de Clarke – et Clarke sait que son combat n'est pas fini.

Il commence juste.

 **Mois +3**

Clarke est en train de changer une couche quand les cris se font entendre à l'extérieur de sa tente.

Elle n'y prête pas attention. Ses yeux bleus sont tournés vers les petits yeux verts qui regardent vers elle, et elle sifflote tranquillement la fin d'une berceuse avant de redresser sa fille contre elle.

Le bébé gazouille tranquillement dans ses bras, et Clarke lui sourit tendrement en passant un doigt sur son petit ventre de bébé.

« Hey ma belle maintenant que t'es toute propre, on va allez voir ta marraine, elle a des belles explosions à te montrer »

Le bébé ne répond que par un clignement d'yeux – d'yeux verts – et le cœur de Clarke palpite légèrement alors qu'elle l'embrasse et serre sa fille contre elle.

« Clarke ! »

Clarke roule des yeux, et murmure tout bas qu'elle ne peut même pas avoir un moment de tranquillité pour changer son bébé ici.

« Clarke ! »

Monroe entre en courant dans la tente qui sert de chambre à Clarke, et essaie de récupérer sa respiration comme le peut.

« Clarke … il faut que tu viennes »

« C'est ma mère qui a besoin de moi ? Donne-moi juste le temps de la déposer chez Raven, et je la rejoins au bloc »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est … Clarke, ils sont revenus »

Clarke se tourne doucement vers Monroe, et le bras qui soutient sa fille contre elle tremble si subtilement qu'il est presque impossible de le voir.

« Tu veux dire que ... »

« Ils se sont évadés, Clarke. Octavia, et Jasper, et Monty. Et Lexa. »

Clarke a connu la douleur. Elle a connu le chagrin, elle a connu la peur. Elle a connu le désespoir, elle a connu le deuil. Toutes ces émotions lui sont venues et lui sont passées, remplacées par d'autres dans un ballet interminable de sentiments.

Mais l'espoir, l'espoir n'a jamais cessé d'hanter Clarke et de la suivre comme son ombre. L'espoir l'a poussé à descendre sur Terre et à élever leur fille. L'espoir l'a fait survivre.

L'espoir de revoir Lexa.

Mais quand Clarke entend les mots, la première chose qu'elle pense à faire est de s'enfuir loin du Camp. Prendre sa fille avec elle et s'enfuir.

Parcequ'elle y a trop cru et elle y a trop rêvé, et l'univers est en train de lui faire une blague cruelle en lui rendant Lexa - si c'est bien elle. Elle ne peut pas y croire. Elle ne _veut_ pas y croire.

Mais Raven entre dans la tente à la suite de Monroe, et elle a du entendre les cris aussi puisqu'elle se précipite tout de suite vers Clarke, qui est encore pétrifiée sur place, pour prendre sa filleule dans ses bras.

« Raven, que ... »

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Lexa est dehors ! »

Clarke fronce des sourcils et fait mine de récupérer sa fille, mais Raven brandit sa main libre vers son amie.

« Clarke, il faut que tu te reprennes, d'accord ? Je vais la garder ici, et toi tu vas aller voir Lexa dehors »

« Et si ... et si c'était pas elle ? »

« Ecoute moi, Griff. Je la connais pas aussi bien que toi d'accord, mais je l'ai vue, et c'est elle. Je te promets que c'est elle »

Les mots de Raven rentrent doucement dans sa tête, et Clarke commence à les comprendre. Commence à y croire.

Et regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux verts de son bébé achève de la convaincre.

« On reste là, d'accord ? On vous attend »

Clarke regarde une dernière fois sa fille, qui est complètement impassible dans les bras de Raven, et sort de la tente. L'attroupement de personnes et les bruits à l'entrée du Camp lui indiquent tout de suite l'endroit où aller.

Elle la reconnait tout de suite.

Lexa a les bras couverts de ce qui semble être des cicatrices et des tatouages qu'elle ne reconnait pas, et sa carrure lui parait plus forte, son visage lui parait plus mûr que l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qu'on a enlevé à Clarke, mais c'est elle.

 _C'est elle_.

Et soudain, la distance est trop grande et ses pas ne la portent pas assez vite, et Clarke se met à courir le plus vite qu'elle peut. Lexa lève tout de suite la tête vers elle - comme elle l'a toujours fait - et ses mains jettent au sol ce qu'elles tenaient pour s'ouvrir vers la blonde, et aller s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Clarke serre enfin tout son univers dans ses bras, et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ne la laisserait jamais repartir, _jamais_.

Lexa veut parler, mais Clarke ne lui en donne pas l'occasion et embrasse ses lèvres tremblantes avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit - encore, et encore, et _encore_ , parcequ'elle ne pourra jamais assez embrasser au loin les mois de manque et de séparation.

Elle aura des questions à poser, et elles auront tant de choses à raconter toutes les deux, mais Clarke se sépare de Lexa avec un sourire en coin, parcequ'elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire en premier.

« Viens » sourit Clarke, et ses yeux bleus ont toute la difficulté du monde à se séparer des yeux verts « Il y a quelqu'un qui attend de te rencontrer depuis longtemps »


End file.
